


Tiny verse III.

by AkkiTheWolf



Series: Star-drops [7]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Feels, Fix-It, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Still, alternative universe, single dad Charles, unfortunately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkkiTheWolf/pseuds/AkkiTheWolf
Summary: She hated this. She hated always knowing, but not being able to change anything. What she saw as a gift in her childhood, turned into curse in her mind with passing years.She reached for Alex, fingers digging into his jacket. Just two steps! That´s enough!Fix-it for my babies, cause that´s what I do, I fix things.
Relationships: Charles Xavier&daughter, Charles Xvier&original female character, Pietro Maximoff/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Star-drops [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514813
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Tiny verse III.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so self-indulgent it´s not nice, but I needed this fix-it since the first time I saw the movie. How dare they take Alex from me!
> 
> Third and final one-shot in re-telling the movies.  
> Peace and happines to you all,  
> Akki out.

She hated this. She hated always knowing, but not being able to change anything. What she saw as a gift in her childhood, turned into curse in her mind with passing years.

She reached for Alex, fingers digging into his jacket. Just two steps! That´s enough!

She saw in the corner of her eye the limp body of her dad blink out of existence with the invading group. Her lips opened into a scream. She was pulling, as fast and as hard as she could, feeling the flames burn her hands. 

Just another second!

She felt an uncomfortable lurch. Her head spun and she would have ended up on the ground if a pair of familiar arms didn´t steady her. She looked into a dear face that she missed so much, cursing her abilities once again, because she knew it had to be like that. She was about to smile when pain registered. She grimaced, hunching in on herself. The hands that were just steadying her grasped her shoulder and hip.

She heard commotion around her. She let out a relieved sigh, despite the stinging licks of burning sensation she felt in both of her hands. She changed something. Alex is alive.

She lowered herself to the grass slowly with Peter´s help.

"Always late, huh?" He mumbled bitterly.

"Not this time." She said quietly, eyes set firmly on him. He hasn´t changed. Still the prettiest boy she ever saw. Still hers. She hoped.

"Tiny?" Hank stood above them, concern lacing his voice.

"I´m okay." She tried hard not to hiss when she accidentally moved her fingers too much.

"No, you are not."

"Peter´s right." She scowled at both of them. This is why Alex was still her favourite. She looked around wildly. She spotted him, laying on the ground, he looked lifeless and so very hurt. She knew he was alive. She felt it, like she felt Peter´s hand on her shoulder. A tangible thing in a web of events surrounding every living and non-living thing. But still.

The sight stole her breath and brought tears to her eyes.

"Alex?" She whimpered. She made to stand only to list to the side, almost getting a face-full of dirt if the two men near her didn´t catch her. 

"He... he´s alive, Tiny. Not sure for how long if we won´t get him to a hospital soon..." Whatever Hank wanted to say next got interrupted by a whirling sound of a helicopter.

She already hated this part.

...

Waking up was way more painful than usually. One of her arms got stuck under her. The initial movement made her cry out and roll on her back. Black spots danced over her vision when a silver head entered her eyesight. Peter fussed over her, brushing stray hair out of her eyes.

She was really glad to see him.

Peter helped her to her feet, concerned Raven hovering to the left. She could read guilt and sadness from her. She reached for her, only late realizing that wouldn´t have ended well. Raven stayed clear of her wounded arms, cradling her head between her palms and touching their foreheads together.

"I have missed you, little one. I´m so, so sorry." Raven crooned, voice raspy with unshed tears.

The wait was making her jittery, not to mention the fever from the burns making her shiver one minute and pant warm puffy breaths the next. She reassured herself with the notion that Alex and her dad were still alive. 

And that Logan will soon be free. She missed the gruffy-man and lamented his pain and loss. The universe was not kind to this man. 

Peter kept her close, even when that bastard Striker kept nattering at them. She didn´t like that man.

She glared daggers at him, shaking slightly and sweating. She hated that he was going to get away. Oh, well, one change at a time. She thought to herself moving slowly away from the door even before Kurt appeared behind the glass-partition.

...

She couldn´t change into a uniform. So, she stayed in her jeans and fluffy, slightly burned green sweater. She was glad she rolled the sleeves before the explosion. Burning lycra wouldn´t be very pleasant on her skin.

The flight was long and uncomfortable. She already knew the outcome, the bare bones at least of what was going to happen. Doesn´t mean she had to like it. She hoped she would be able to change one more thing. But it all depended on the others, mostly.

She felt her dad near and Eric was somewhere in the swirling vortex of metal. She also felt the other. He was special and not the good kind. She shivered; Hank gave her a worried look. She felt also woozy, which was probably not good.

…

They were splitting up. Why? That was a terrible idea! Did none of them watch horror movies? Groaning at the apparent idiotic decision, Raven sent her a slight glare. She turned away from the group, taking in the desolation around them and she worried. For dad, for Raven and Hank, Scott and Jean and Kurt, even Eric. Despite him once again testing her ability to forgive. But most she worried for Peter. She didn´t like him going after Eric. That way lay issues and possible heartbreak. Speaking of heartbreak, Peter was looking at her oddly. Face set into a grim expression. She quirked an eyebrow at him and sent him a soft smile, trying to reassure him, when she didn´t get any reaction from him. He strode resolutely to her, grasping her face in his hands. What´s with everyone holding her face lately?

"I won´t be late this time." He kissed her. All soft lips, closed eyes, bodies pressed tight and boy, did it feel good, to finally have him so close. She desperately wanted to hug him. He smelled like storm. Lighting and ozone. She couldn´t get enough, of the smell, gentle hands, warm breath and sweet kisses.

That´s when Raven coughed, making them part and look at each other. Adoration and pink coloured their faces. 

"I promise." He said and he was gone, together with Raven.

She sighed.

"Let´s go get my dad." The group nodded determinedly.

...

In the end it was on her again, to make that change. She was the rogue element, the one thing that didn´t quite fit into the tapestry of world. But because of this, she had a freedom to move through it like no one else.

She wasn´t sure yet it was a good change. The world was too... shaken still to be read clearly. And again, it was her hand that took up the brunt of the damage.

She reached out for the winged boy. Expression pleading, they had less than a second. He took her hand and Kurt blinked them away from the crashing jet. That same hand ended up crammed between his wing and the ground. She let out a scream, the metal feather cutting easily through the thin, damaged skin. He looked at her with fear, expecting retaliation from her companions, she tried to reassure him when everyone started arguing and then her dad did something stupid.

…

Yes! Why not pick a fight with a frikkin ancient entity that caused more than one apocalypse already, in your own mind! She ranted to herself, watching helplessly as her dad was losing the internal battle.

"That´s enough." She growled. Getting back to her feet proved harder than it should. She was in a bad shape, she realized. She also realized it might all still end very differently than she had seen. Crossing the ruined apartment, she took in the battlefield. She closed her eyes, breathing in the world around her and let herself be soothed by its continuing heartbeat. They were still here, still alive.

"Feathers!" She called to the young man that stayed guarding her side till now. Because of gratitude or apprehension, she didn´t know and didn´t really care right now.

"Get me down."

"What!? No!" Moira and Jean protested. A hand snaked around her waist, holding her tightly. She liked flying better than Peter´s mode of transport, it didn´t scramble her insides so much. She let wary Feathers prowling behind her, unsure of what he should do. Gait unsteady, she heard several screams, voices calling her name. One of them Peter´s, sounding desperate. She continued onward. The entity was standing before her, hurting her family.

"I´ve had enough." All of them stopped. Eric, Lightning-girl, Scott even the entity.

"You can see, child. You know it is inevitable." He spread his arms.

She didn´t like stupid people. This one was definitely stupid if he knew what she was and wasn´t afraid. She made the last four steps to be at arms-length from him. And really, her poor arms could get a break already.

Not yet apparently.

She grabbed him by the neck. The barely closed wounds, bleeding again.

"If you know I can see all, you should also know I can change all. That means ripping you out of the fabric of the universe once and for all." He lunged at her, something hurt terribly.

She was reaching deep, far into the fabric to tear out the poisonous roots. Tearing them one by one by one, until none was left. What was left was a man, shivering, with kind doe eyes.

She let him see. All that he needed, all that he missed and more. The choice was his. To stay or leave. The painful hold the entity had on her gentled and tingling warmth started spreading through every piece of her that was hurting. Which was a lot.

Oh, she was going to like this one. She watched the burns on her hands disappear, clear, unblemished skin took place.

"Thank you." She said and Poe smiled at her. She liked that name.

"Tiny?" Hank was helping limping Peter, she let out a worried sound, leaving the circle of Poe´s arms.

She felt her dad wake up just as she hugged Peter close. Relieved tears rolling down her cheeks. Peter cradled her close, nose buried in her hair. She did it, they did it. She didn´t know if this change will yet come to bite her in the ass. But she had them all together and safe for now. 

That´s enough for her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeaaaah, I did that, so what I love Poe and yall can fight me on it but it felt right giving him this name. :D


End file.
